


Planetarium

by ikkychii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Newbie - Freeform, Okay what the fuck is this, dont expect too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkychii/pseuds/ikkychii
Summary: In which Hong Jisoo takes Yoon Jeonghan to a Planetarium for their first date because his friends suggest too many dumb things that he can't think properly and saw an ad about stars and everything outside planet earth.





	Planetarium

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- I'm typing too much. Fck. Lemme do this sht.

Hong Jisoo finally have the guts to ask the prettiest guy and his ultimate crush out for a date but the twist is this'll be the first time he'll take someone out not as just "friends".

"Okay, Choi Seungcheol give me some suggestions and please give me some worthy to hear stuffs" jisoo seated in front of the Jicheol couple. "I took Jihoonie on a restaurant date the first time he said that he'll date me" seungcheol told jisoo while playing with jihoon's hair. "Too mainstream. Thanks." he stood up and looked for his next victim.

Jisoo grabbed the walking reader and pulled him on the side "Give me some first date suggestions Jeon Wonwoo" he said with conviction. "Mingyu took me to their hometown and he introduced me to his parents. Do that he'll appreciate you." jisoo processed what just wonwoo said and he processed it fast "No, that'll be fast and he'll think that I'm the boring jisoo type. Bye." then jisoo left the clueless jeon wonwoo to find another friend.

He ran towards Xu Minghao who is practicing inside their mirrored hell room "Haoi, how did Junhui made his first date memorable for you?" jisoo bluntly asked the sweating cutie (WHAT HE'S MY BABY BOY!). "You know soo hyung, Junnie bought some flowers and took me out to watch a movie. Isn't he sweet?" minghao told jisoo with such a dreamy voice. "Haoi, just dance again and do well! Fighting"

Jisoo stopped outside the building. "This won't work. They can't give me proper suggestions." he looks around and saw his hamster friend "I wish Hoshi can give me a proper suggestion if not, then the hell if I fck this date up. Fck you Hong Jisoo" he told himself.

He called Hoshi's attention and the younger heard him and jogged to his place.

"Hyung? Is there any problem? Got injured or anything?" the younger immediately asked him and he just shook his head. "I need a date idea from you and please give me something that can help me" jisoo pleaded hoshi "Who is the lucky person that you'll date?" hoshi asked his pleading hyung "It's Yoon Jeonghan, he agreed to date me next saturday" jisoo answered.

The younger act like he's thinking really deep. "Hyung, why don't you take him to the mall and buy what he wants. Splurge some money!" jisoo looked at hoshi weridly and just walked out.

Jisoo sighed and walked on the hallways he just let his feet lead the way. "I'm going to fck this date up and Jeonghan will see me as a fool. What to do!?" he stopped in front of a bulletin board thag's when he realized that he's on the so called hallway dead end. "I'll go back and still try" he looked at the board and there he saw a poster.

"Planetarium: See the stars and feel out of this world. Saturday. 6pm onwards. Tickets can be reserved at the Science Club room. See you"

He already know what to do and suddenly he burst into a run towards the said venue.


End file.
